Twin Freaks
by Treeborn Dreamer
Summary: Naruto has always been by her side, and he isn't about to let that change because of some silly war.


I am sorry about this being a day late, but I really didn't start writing it until Wednesday night... Anyway, I rewatched the filler arcs at the end of Part 1 and have been filled with inspiration for new fics, so maybe I'll actually get around to writing some of them for you guys. So, like always, please review and check out my other work!

Twin Freaks

Treeborn Dreamer

The battle raged on all sides of him, with thirty men charging from every direction towards him, and the Hokage stood bored, stretching and yawning before his blue eyes flashed red, and all opposing them fell to the dirt and moved no more.

"Hokage-sama." He turned to the newly-arrived messenger, kneeling on top of an unmoving enemy corpse. "Word from tsuma-sama." A golden eyebrow arched upwards.

"Do tell." His voice was soft and smooth, and as he wiped the blood from his face, he recognized the messenger as a young member of the Aburame clan.

"Only three words, Hokage-sama: 'It is time.'" The color drained from the well-tanned face, and the Hokage felt his knees go weak.

"Now? Of all times?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It seemed urgent, by the screaming and cursing that preceded and succeeded the request." The Hokage laughed and, sensing an attack, turned and dispatched the foe with a tri-pronged kunai.

"Dammit. Inuzuka, you around here?" As the words left his mouth, a mighty roar tore the battlefield in half and two tornadoes ripped through a dozen enemies and stopped at the Hokage's feet. A wild man with tattoos down his cheeks grinned and saluted, standing next to a white dog the size of an elephant.

"Is he ever going to stop growing?" The Hokage pointed at the dog, and Kiba shrugged, stretching. "Never mind, I need you to take over the battle for now. Defer to Shikamaru for tactics and lead the charge." His voice had grown terse, and the wild shinobi knew better than to argue.

"Yes sir. Kirigakure will be running scared by dusk, Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded, and turned to the messenger.

"How long did it take you to reach us here?"

"Three hours at top speed, Hokage-sama." Blue eyes widened in near panic.

_She had been a constant in his life since he was sixteen, and they had been there for each other for every major milestone in the others life; when he had been appointed Hokage following his predecessor's retirement, she had stood proudly beside him as he was presented to the village to thunderous applause. When she had been inducted into the Konohagakure shinobi ranks, he had watched with tears in his eyes as she wore the headband for the first time. Wars had come and gone, friends had died, and she had always been at his side, and he wasn't going to not be there for her this time._

"Then I have no choice. Defend me while I ready my technique." The Hokage formed a one-handed Tora hand seal, and sat down, cross-legged. Battle had never worried him; quite the opposite, he had always loved a challenge of strength, but the real battle, he knew, would be found at home, in the hospital... He shook his head and cleared his mind, gathering his energy.

The Aburame nodded and summoned a swarm of his insects as Kiba got down on all fours. "Gatsuuga!" Dog and man spun back into their tornadoes of destruction and tore away into the thick of battle, as the messenger stood guard over the Hokage.

For a second, the noise of battle fell away, and among the thirty dead Kirigakure ninja, tranquility reigned over Konoha's most powerful man. Red circles grew beside his eyes, which flashed open, now yellow.

"Senjutsu: Kazejin!" A vicious wind ripped through the field, and the messenger was knocked down by the sheer power of the technique. When he found his balance and looked around, the Hokage was nowhere in sight.

"So that is the power of the Rokudaime..." he muttered, before diving away from a grinning Kirigakure swordsman.

Pained screaming filled the air, and nurses in white and splattered with red dodged as best they could, green light filling the room.

"Please, do keep calm!"

"Rargh!" Black eyes flashed with anger and pain as the woman screamed and roared, clenching her fists as she gripped the bed's sheets, her mind filled with one thought; he should be here by now.

"It's crowning, push now!" A doctor shouted at her, and she shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"No! Not until he is here!"

_He had raised her from the depths of self-hatred with only his words and smile, and had brought her back into the light with an outstretched hand. He had helped her to help herself, offered a smile, an outstretched arm and a shoulder whenever she needed them, and she had fallen for him just as he had disappeared with his teacher; when he had returned, she had blurted out just how much she had missed him, and been greeted with the same smile she was used to, and they had been inseparable since._

"Push! Push!"

_He had never raised his voice at her, had never been sharp with her, had never judged her when her moods swung from one extreme to the other; he had silently been there for her through thick and thin. When her surgery had gone wrong, and she spent weeks in the hospital, he had been there every moment he could, spending his nights in the chair beside her bed. She, likewise, had comforted him as he went through his worst moments; so many of his friends had died in the war, so many more brutalized until they lost the ability to fight, and his frustration at not being able to protect them all had robbed him of the ability to sleep. She had held him in her arms, soothing him with her touch, and for months, he had slept every night in her embrace._

"Almost there! Just a bit more!"

_She couldn't decide on her happiest memory of their time together. The first was the obvious, their wedding day. They had both absolutely hated their kimono and the stuffy attitude afforded a Hokage's matrimony, but there was no way around it; he was the first Hokage to be married while in office, and every elder of the village had made it their mission to make the ceremony as traditional as possible. And despite that, she had still never felt so elated as she did when they first saw each other on that day, and throughout the ceremony they had snuck glances and smiles at each other, barely able to suppress their giggling under the all-seeing eyes of a Hyuuga priest. _

"More! More!"

"RAAAAAAARGH!"

_The second, and probably the front runner, was a bit more surprising; when they had first met, she had been hiding herself behind bandages, for fear of being attacked for who she was. Yet, when he had first seen her scales, he hadn't flinched. He had continued to smile, and convince her that different was, indeed good. So when he told her about the Kyuubi inside him, she had never been so happy; her darling man, the ever-patient shinobi who had never judged her once, was a human like her, and not a god in disguise. A bit petty, yes, but she had been elated inwardly that he was like her in a way, and that those burdens that had tried to drag them into the light had been vanquished, together._

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, GET IN HERE AND DELIVER OUR BABY!" She screamed at the heavens, and as she bellowed, the door swung open and he strode in, smile on his face.

"I told you I'd be here." His soft voice stopped her screaming, just in time to hear the new screams of a blonde-haired child, new to the world.


End file.
